pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 4 2021 fim
DO NOT EDIT Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off and it is the final installment of the Cars franchise, starring the voice talents from Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, Tara Strong, Grey DeLisle, Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Kevin Spacey, Cheech Marin, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Jenifer Lewis, Paul Dooley, Michael Wallis, Lloyd Sherr, Susanne Blakeslee, John Ratzenberger, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Jeff Garlin, Eddie Izzard, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, Brent Musburger, Jenson Button, Sarah Clark, Shannon Spake, Richard Petty, John Turturro, Lewis Hamilton, Claudia Leitte, Ricky Martin, Nicholas Cage, Antonio Banderas, Dan Castellaneta, Sebastian Vettel, Michael J. Fox, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Michael Keaton, Tom Magliozzi, Kate Micucci, Ray Magliozzi, Lynda Petty, Humpy Wheeler, Jeremy Piven, Jeremy Clarkson, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Michael Imperioli, John Mainieri, Stanley Townsend, Kelsey Grammer, Velibor Topic, Daniel Suárez, Chase Elliott, Ryan Blaney, Bubba Wallace, Dane Cook, Stacy Keach, Klay Hall, Jonathan Adams, Richard Pearce, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Priyanka Chopra, John Cleese, Gabriel Iglesias, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garrett, Danny Mann, Kyle Petty, Angel Oquendo, Thomas Kretschmann, Chris Cooper, Junior Johnson, Isiah Whitlock, Jr., Margo Martindale, Nathan Fillion, Keith Wickham, Bob Peterson, Mario Andretti, Andrew Stanton, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight, E.J Holowicki, Jonas Rivera, Adrian Ochoa, Lou Romano, Michael Schumacher, Larry Benton, Douglas "Mater" Keever, Patton Oswalt, Bruce Campbell, Cristela Alonzo, Jerome Ranft, Will Collyer, Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Mitchel Musso, Tony Anselmo, Richard Alexander, Philp Pope, Keith Ferguson, Armie Hammer, Keanu Reeves, Kristen Bell, Jason Isaacs, Michel Michelis, Corey Burton, Maria Canals Barrera, Lea DeLaria, Jeremy Maxwell, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Eric Bauza, Kerry Washington, Seth Green, Jim Parsons, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Donald Fullilove, Dan Povenmire, MacInTalk, Franco Nero, Vanessa Redgrave, Jonathan Forbes, Fernando Alonso, Felipe Massa, Bret Iwan, Teresa Gallagher, Mark Winterbottom, Max Verstappen, Kevin Magnussen, Kimi Räikkönen, Robert Kubica, Erik Passoja, Romain Grosjean, Daniel Ricciardo, Kathy Coates, Emily Blunt, Jerry Seinfeld, James McAvoy, William Byron, Jon Cryer, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, Tony Anselmo, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Brian Fee, Eddie Murphy, Michael Jackson, Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, Kerry Shale, Alex Bowman, Flo Rida, Santino Fontana, Juan Pablo Montoya, Ayrton Senna, Jos Verstappen, Jon Stevens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Robert Pattinson, Chris Rock, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Raymond Ochoa, Amy Poehler, Steve Purcell, Alex Reymundo, Rafael Sigler, and Jerry Trainor. The film is scheduled to be released on April 2021. Cast * Cathy Cavadini as Linda McQueen (Lightning McQueen and Sally’s daughter and the main protagonist of the film. Her paint is electric blue and she is Lightning McQueen Jr.'s younger sister.) * Elizabeth Daily as Lightning McQueen Jr. (Lightning McQueen and Sally's son and the secondary protagonist of the film. His paint is violet and he is Linda McQueen's older brother.) * Tara Strong as Candice (Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda McQueen's best friend and the deuteragonist of the film.) * Grey DeLisle as Jennifer (Candice's younger sister who is also best friends with Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda McQueen. She is the secondary deuteragonist of the film and she is painted teal.) * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Kevin Spacey as himself * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Susanne Blakeslee as Lizzie * Craig Ferguson as Red (speaking voice) * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Jeff Garlin as Otis * Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * Jenson Button as himself * Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz * Shannon Spake as Shannon Spokes * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * Lewis Hamilton as himself * Claudia Leitte as Carla Veloso * Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski * Laurent Larcher as Raoul ÇaRoule * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino * Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki * Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell * Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze * Kate Micucci as Holley Shiftwell's mother * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze * Lynda Petty as Mrs. The King * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Jeremy Piven as Harv (US) * Jeremy Clarkson as Harv (UK) * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer * John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin * Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov * Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo and Ivan * Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo * Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez * Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott * Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney * Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Klay Hall as Jan Kowalski and Miguel and Arturo and Tsubasa and LJH 86 Special * Jonathan Adams as Judge Davis and Fonzarelli * Richard Pearce as Little King and Yellow Bird * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani * John Cleese as Bulldog * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom * Brad Garrett as Chug * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Danny Mann as Sparky * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Junior Johnson as Junior Moon * Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as River Scott * Margo Martindale as Louise Nash * Nathan Fillion as Sterling * Keith Wickham as Erik Laneley * David Errigo Jr. as Alex Carvill * Bob Peterson as Dr. Damage * Mario Andretti as himself * Andrew Stanton as Fred * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * E.J Holowicki as DJ * Jonas Rivera as Boost * Adrian Ochoa as Wingo * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher Ferrari * Larry Benton as Larry and RM * Douglas "Mater" Keever as Albert Hinkey * Patton Oswalt as Not Chuck * Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline * Will Collyer as Brick Yardley * Corbin Bleu as Cam Spinner and Chris Roamin' and Jimmy Cables and Dino Draftsky and Carl Clutchen * Zac Efron as Chip Gearings and Rev Roadages and Jack DePost and Floyd Mulvihill and Speedy Comet * Mitchel Musso as Markus Krankzler and Tommy Highbanks and Buck Bearingly and Phil Tankson and Rex Revler and Terry Kargas and Lane Locke and Ricky Axel and Darren Leadfoot and Dud Throttleman * Corey Burton as Conrad Camber and Flip Dover and Harvey Rodcap and Eric Braker and Paul Conrev and Fletcher * Tony Anselmo as Ponchy Wipeout and Jonas Carvers and Ralph Carlow * Richard Alexander as Reb Meeker and Ernie Gearson and Dirkson D'Agostino and T.G. Castlenut and Murray Clutchburn and Brian Spark and Matthew Overtaker * Philp Pope as J.D. McPillar and Bobby Roadtesta and Dan Carcia and Bruce Miller and Parker Brakeston * Keith Ferguson as Lee Revkins Pitties * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt * Kristen Bell as Lynn * Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo and Siddeley * Michel Michelis as Tomber * Maria Canals Barrera as Fiona Ramirez * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Jeremy Maxwell as Arvy Motorhome * Tom Hanks as Charlie Cargo * Tim Allen as Frank Pinkerton * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Eric Bauza as Dash Boardman * Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain * Seth Green as John Bindo * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven * Donald Fullilove as Stinger (speaking voice) * Dan Povenmire as El Machismo * MacInTalk as VINs and VINs 2.0 * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * Vanessa Redgrave as The Queen and Mama Topolino * Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson (Cruz Ramirez's boyfriend and an Irish racer in the World Grand Prix) * Fernando Alonso as Fernando Alonso * Felipe Massa as Felipe Mazda * Roger Craig Smith as Eduardo Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's son) * Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's daughter) * Bret Iwan as Bobby Swift's crew chief, Lester Swift and Tony * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's computer screen * Mark Winterbottom as Frosty * Max Verstappen as Max McTrafficen * Kevin Magnussen as Kevin Magwheelsen * Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Revkönen * Daniel Ricciardo as Daniel Ricardo * Robert Kubica as Robert Carbica * Erik Passoja as Shogan Todoroki * Romain Grosjean as Roadmain Grosjean * Emily Blunt as Katherine * Jerry Seinfeld as Judge Honda * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam * William Byron as William Corvette * Jon Cryer as Todd * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby * Bailee Madison as Melanie * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel * Johnny Depp as General Achy * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Brian Fee as Al Oft * Eddie Murphy as Murphy * Michael Jackson as himself (archive recording) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold * Jay Leno as Jay Limo * Kerry Shale as George G. Gremlin * Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull * Santino Fontana as Charger * John Viener as Smoke Signal * Juan Pablo Montoya as Juan Pablo Toyota * Ayrton Senna as himself (archive recording) * Jos Verstappen as Jos McTrafficen * Jon Stevens as David Weathers * Ashley Tisdale as Amanda (One of Jackson Storm‘s friends in the 2nd annual Race-O-Rama series) * Lucas Grabeel as El Machismo 2.0 (One of Jackson Storm‘s friends in the 2nd annual Race O Rama series) * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown * Chris Rock as Lee Revkins * Nathan Lane as Milo * Ernie Sabella as Jack Albertson * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile * Amy Poehler as Sally's younger sister (The same Porsche as Sally. But her paint is Irish green.) * Steve Purcell as Gerald * Alex Reymundo as El Guapo * Rafael Sigler as Papo * Jerry Trainor as Todd Marcus Trivia * Nobody's fool from Cars 2 is heard in the end credits of Cars 4, but it is performed by Randy Newman in this movie. * During the battle, Jennifer is alone and there are lots of bad guys trying to kill her. A very frightened Jennifer is able to escape all the evil cars trying to kill her and she did not get injured at all. However, Jennifer is still in a panic over the tons of bad killer cars now in Oswego New York. Jennifer the teal car spots Tow Mater driving where he tells Jennifer to hurry and he has to get her out of here. Jennifer uses her front right tire to grab onto Mater's hook and once they get very close to highway, Mater tells the computer to activate the rockets. The computer says "Request acknowledged!" before turning on Mater's rockets. First person hood view of Jennifer is now shown on TV as they started blasting right on the NY route 481 south highway. First person hood view of Jennifer is still shown on TV as Jennifer and Mater raced down I-481 south. Once Mater and Jennifer reach the end of I-481 south which is past exit 1, Mater tells his computer to activate the second kind of chute. The computer says "Request acknowledged!" before Jennifer and Mater start flying in the sky with Mater's rockets still turned on. It shows the two flying to Radiator Springs the entire time on the TV. Once at Radiator Springs, a very happy Jennifer thanked Mater for getting her out of the now dangerous Oswego New York and to safety. * Linda and Jr. who are Lightning McQueen and Sally's kids, both have poor brakes. The two of them ran out of control at a speed much too great because their brakes are on fire. Black smoke and sparks streaming out on both sides is how their brakes are on fire. This led the two to crash into anything like fuel dispensers, even somersaulting sideways off things and in the air. That all ends with Linda and Jr. get into a violent rollover crash down the hill and through a brick wall. The two are taken to the hospital. While the hospital are fixing Linda and Jr. up, Sally and Lightning McQueen watch the news which is cars being interviewed about Linda and Jr. out of control incident. Rochelle is even interviewed as well about the brakes on fire incident. Once Linda and Jr. are out of the hospital, they are given much proper brakes. * The second time Linda and Jr. had to go to the hospital is because two of their tires blew out, causing the two to lose control, crash through a barrier, and to fall down the canyon in a world grand prix race.